


Meet Your Match

by politicalmamaduck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, F/M, First Dates, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Online Dating, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicalmamaduck/pseuds/politicalmamaduck
Summary: When Rey created a profile and post seeking a potential life partner on OKShiraya, she didn’t expect Ben Solo to meet all of her qualifications.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 92
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics





	Meet Your Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkMage13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/gifts).



> Written for DarkMage13 as a gift for winning the @reyloinspo Tumblr 1000 follower giveaway! Her prompt was: "Rey puts out an ad asking for a husband and Ben fulfills all the qualifications." I hope you will like this!

“That will be all for today,” Senator Thadlé Berenko announced, looking at her wrist chrono and dismissing her attendants and handmaidens. All save Rey left the Senator’s office, nodding politely as they went. The Senator sighed, examined her datapad, then put it down and turned to Rey. 

“And how are you spending your night off tonight, Master Rey?”

“I have a date, actually,” she confessed. 

“A date? I thought Jedi weren’t supposed to form attachments,” Senator Berenko asked. 

“That was the old way, during the Republic, as I understand it. Master Luke takes a more pragmatic view of such matters, considering the Jedi of old’s many mistakes.”

Senator Berenko nodded. Rey didn’t mind her assignment for bodyguard detail. Senator Berenko’s political opinions were not on either extreme, and she expressed genuine interest in Rey and the Jedi life. It wasn’t the most exciting assignment, but it wasn’t boring either. Rey hoped she would be fortunate enough to visit Naboo with the Senator during her assignment. Though she hadn’t grown to adulthood on Jakku, the harsh deserts of her childhood remained with her. She was always captivated by green and watery planets. Furthermore, Shiraya was a Naboo moon goddess, from whom the HoloNet dating site Rey used took its name. Rey imagined it to be a very romantic planet, an ideal honeymoon destination. According to the Senator, its tourism industry rebounded after the Empire was defeated. 

After bidding the Senator a good night and heading back to her own quarters, Rey changed out of her robes and freshened up for her date. She wanted to make a good impression, but also present her authentic self. 

That night, in a Hosnian Prime cantina, Rey awaited the man who answered her HoloNet ad and messaged her OKShiraya dating profile. The cantina was not too far from the Senate complex, and neither a dive nor as upscale as the places the Senators frequented. A Twi’lek tended bar while a server droid made rounds. 

Rey sipped her drink and scrolled through both his profile and her post once more. 

Human woman (nineteen standard years) seeking potential monogamous life partner.  Humanoid species preferred; no Hutts or Crolutes, please. No substances besides  occasional alcohol. Must be taller than 1.7 meters, speak multiple languages, fly and fix  their own ship. Must be comfortable with a long distance relationship. 

He met every one of her criteria for a potential life partner. 

When she first saw his reply to her post, she couldn’t believe it. He was a human male, twenty-nine standard years. He was on Hosnian Prime for a time and could meet in person. 

His profile was tantalizingly devoid of personal information, though hers was as well. Neither of them used holos that showed their faces. Hers showed her head in profile, hidden behind a plant she was smelling on Takodana. His displayed his rippling back muscles and teased thick, wavy dark hair. 

She mentally ran through her list of questions in her head: Why is your username KyloRen? Where’s your family from? How much do you know about the Jedi? She wanted to follow up on his indication that he would be fine with a long distance relationship, as well. 

Rey looked up from her comm scrolling to see Ben Solo walk into the cantina. It had been years since she’d seen him, but she would still recognize him anywhere. 

He looked different, though, not wearing Jedi garb. His shirt was of a fine cloth that accentuated his broad chest.

Rey blinked and forced herself not to think of what he might look like shirtless. She was here to meet someone else. 

Their eyes met from across the cantina. He did a double take and walked over to her table.

“Rey? I haven’t seen you in years,” he said. 

“Master Solo,” she said, smiling and standing up. “Please, sit for a minute.” She was early; she could catch up with Ben while she was waiting for her date, and he waited for whoever he was meeting, as well. 

The server droid immediately appeared, and asked Rey if she’d like another and what Ben would have. She asked for water, and he asked for a Corellian whiskey.

“I didn’t know you were on Hosnian Prime,” she said when the droid whirred away. 

“Only for a few days. I’m dropping some things off for my mother. Nothing important.” He shrugged. “You’re on assignment with--”

“Senator Thadlé Berenko, of Naboo.” 

Ben nodded. “She caucuses and is friends with my mother. Have you been to Naboo yet?”

“Not yet. Hopefully during the next recess.” 

“You’ll love it. There’s so much water and greenery.” 

“I’m sure I will. What brings you to the cantina tonight?” 

Ben blushed, all the way to the tips of his ears. It was far more charming and endearing than Rey wanted to admit. The serving droid placed his whiskey and her water down before Ben could answer. 

He took a sip, and muttered, without meeting Rey’s eyes, “I have a date, actually.”

“Oh really?” she asked, taking a sip of her drink in turn. “That’s why I’m here, too.” 

He looked up from his drink and cocked his head. 

“Wait. Rey, how old are you?” 

She was taking another sip of her drink and startled, coughing. After her cough subsided, she took a sip of water and cleared her throat before shaking her head. 

“Old enough to date, Ben Solo!” she huffed. His eyes widened. 

“You’re not Kira, are you?” he asked. 

Rey was stunned. She nodded, staring at him. She could feel the truth hanging in the Force between them. 

“And you--you’re KyloRen?” she asked. He nodded.

“I had no idea,” he said, running a hand through his hair, which was, in fact, the dark locks of which she’d dreamed the night before. In her dreams, the tall, dark, muscled stranger met her in the cantina, then whisked her away for a night that ended when she awoke with a racing heart and wet between her legs.

She took a deep breath. “You met all of my qualifications.” 

He laughed. “Your post had me intrigued. You didn’t require much, but what you did was very specific. I’m definitely taller than 1.7 meters. And I have a ship, obviously.” He waved his hands before wringing them. “I liked your profile holo. I could tell it was Takodana, not too far from Maz’s castle. I thought when I saw your holo that if you get along with Maz, I knew you would be trustworthy and someone I’d like to get to know.” 

He was blushing again, and his voice sounded so earnest. Rey couldn’t believe she was on a date with Ben Solo, of all people. His uncle begrudgingly trained her; she wouldn’t take no for an answer after his scouts brought her to the Academy from Jakku. Ben left the Academy when he was twenty-three and she was an awkward, gangly thirteen. She remembered wondering what it would be like to be so powerful. 

Now she too was strikingly powerful with the Force, and ready to take her first steps into a larger future. 

She took another sip of her drink and replied. 

“Thank you. It’s one of the few holos of myself I actually like,” she admitted. 

“I know how that feels. But you’re so beautiful, I’m sure all your holos are great.” He chuckled nervously, and Rey knew she could get used to that laugh. She wanted to make him laugh again, not nervously, but truly laugh from the depths of his belly. 

Perhaps it was her drink starting to take effect, but there were other things she wanted to rise from the depths of his belly as well. 

“Thank you, Ben. But I’m sure you know it’s difficult to stop and take holos on Jedi missions, even if the scenery is perfect.”

“I can definitely relate to that,” he said, running a hand through his hair again. It was clearly a nervous habit, one Rey did not mind at all. 

She willed herself to focus on getting through the questions she prepared. She didn’t need to ask about his family or the Jedi anymore. 

“So, why did you choose the username KyloRen?” she asked, looking into his eyes. 

He looked down at his drink and sighed. “This might be a lot for a first date, but you probably already know part of it.” He shrugged. 

“I’m happy to listen. I want to get to know you, all of you, so go on, please,” Rey said, reaching across the table and squeezing his hand to reassure him. He took her hand and brought it to his lips. 

The heat that coursed through Rey’s body had nothing to do with the drink she was nursing. 

“I hated my name growing up. I hated all of it--the family legacy, the history, the burdens we all had to bear. I hated feeling like I didn’t belong anywhere. I used to make up stories where I could escape all of it. In those stories, I changed my name to Kylo and joined the Knights of Ren. It’s the only thing I could think of for a username.” 

Rey nodded. “I used to make up stories like that when I was a kid, too. When I was scavenging on Jakku, I dreamed of becoming a great pilot and flying an X-Wing someday.” 

Ben smiled. “What did you think when you finally got to fly one?”

“It’s so small!” Rey said, laughing. Ben laughed, too. “It is at that. Not enough leg room for me.” 

“Your turn to ask me a question,” Rey said. 

Ben took a sip of his drink, and paused, considering. He appeared to be deep in thought. 

“Is it fair to guess that if you weren’t a Jedi, you would want to be a pilot?” he asked.

“I always wanted to be a pilot,” Rey said. “As long as I can remember, that’s all I wanted to do.” 

Ben smiled again, and Rey felt like her heart might burst.

“I know the feeling,” he said. “Your turn. Do your worst.” 

“I will,” Rey replied. “How many first dates have you had?”

“A Jedi never kisses and tells,” Ben said, winking.

“What makes you think a first date automatically includes a kiss?” Rey retorted. 

Ben held up his hands in surrender. “Fair point, Lady Jedi. Consent is sexy.” Rey busted out laughing, and held up her glass as a toast. 

“Indeed it is. Alright, Ben. Let’s try another. In all seriousness, what’s your favorite ship to pilot?”

The answer he provided was entirely different from what she expected based on his dating profile.

“Back to piloting, huh? In all seriousness, my old man’s,” he said, with a soft, wistful look in his eyes. “I love the  _ Grimtaash _ , but the  _ Falcon _ ? There’s nothing like her in the entire galaxy.”

“I’d love to know what it’s like,” she admitted.

“I’ll make him let you try it,” he said, winking again. “That is, if you want a second date.” 

“I’d do just about anything to fly the Falcon,” she quipped. Ben held his hand to his chest as if wounded. “I would love a second date, though.” 

“Are you off duty again tomorrow night? Can I make you dinner?” he asked, and Rey knew he was very serious. 

“Dinner would be great,” she answered, and he pressed a kiss to her hand once more. 

“I’ll give you a lift back to the Senate complex,” he said, gesturing over the server droid to settle their bill. 

Leaving the cantina, he did not immediately reach for her hand, but gave her some space with his hand gently resting on her back. Rey smiled, thinking of his comment about consent. 

They sat down in his speeder, and strapped themselves in. Before starting it, he turned to her with a smirk. “Well, Rey, do you still think I’m husband material?”

“Maybe,” she said. She smiled and leaned in for a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my beta boo Desiree and the lovely RFFA writers for their support and encouragement! Please leave a comment with your thoughts and come find me on Tumblr.


End file.
